Sorrowful God
by Awesome.com
Summary: Percy is given one more chance to become a god. Percy/Massive Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to apologize for any Grammar and Spelling mistakes, I can not find a good beta. This is very sexist as Percy's experience changes his veiws of humans forever. **

Percy's day couldn't get better, he was going to propose to the girl of his dreams, Annabeth Chase. They had been dating for five years and he wanted to be with her forever.

So, as he walked up to her apartment he heard noises. He had read enough books, he had seen enough movies to know what he was about to walk into.

His heart couldn't bear it, but it took over his mind and it forced him to walk even faster up the stairs that led to her apartment.

As he ripped open the door his heart didn't have much left. He shouldn't have walked in anyways.

The two bodies in front of him took no notice of him. Although Annabeth's grey eyes flickered once or twice upwards to him. It wasn't until five minutes later that she seemed to care as her stormy eyes widened and she quickly covered herself with the white blanket Percy had gotten her for Christmas.

The man looked up at him with shock.

Percy stared back eyes filled with fury. How-how could he!

"Dad-how-why would you-"

Percy couldn't bare it and he ran out the door. His feet punded on the pavement of Manhatten as he pushed people out of his path. He ran until he couldn't run anymore as his knees finally caved in on themselves and they quickly hit the ground sending.

"You never heard the full story did you, about my brother."

Zeus' voice echoed around him and Percy turned around to face the King of the Olympians.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Percy stuttered, curiosity shining deep inside his sea blue eyes, which were red from crying.

"My brother doesn't really care about his children and their personal lives. Look at us, we're as inbred as it gets! Poseidon and I have had sex with our sisters,mothers, even our own children's children! To this day he doesn't give a damn about his anyone's feelings but his own. I, however, have come to realize that we have to be in the modern world now. Sure, I am married to my sister, but I love her and I have been married to her for years. But there hasn't been a godling since Eros. There is a reason why. "

Percy stared at Zeus in shock. All that he had heard about Zeus, was it actually true? The story about Hephaestus wasn't.

" You should have become a god Percy. You would have been a powerful one."

What Percy said even shocked himself.

"It that option still available. The only reason not to was for a girl who had an affair with my own father!" The pain in Percy's voice was stronger than expected, but it made Zeus smile.

"Yes, I understand you know. If Hera were a mortal I would have given away my god status instantly! I know how hard for her it must be sometimes. No one else quite knows how she feels besides you and all the other cheated on."

Zeus stared at the heavens for a minute.

"Do you really want to become a god Percy?"

"Yes."

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Daniel Jackson****- No this will sadly not have lemons. I am not that good at writing them,but if anyone wants to submit a Lemon for a certain part in the story, PM it to me. **

It happened before Percy could even think of blinking. Percy felt an extremly annoying pain growing in the back of his head. Then it was pure darkness.

When he awoke things were a tad bit different. It wasn't light, but just the darkness he saw before he passed out. Out of that darkness he saw a body walk out that he knew was somehow him.

His once short messy black hair was now even darker than before, almost a the color of a crow. His eyes were like different shades of blue and green all at once. He was fair-skinned, not too pale, but not too tan. He had abs, an eight pack to be more specific. He had grown four inches making him 6'5. For some reason he just knew what his realms were.

He was the god of Sex, Fate, Creation, Halfbloods, and Sorrow. It may not seem like it, but they all fell into some sort of order. He had a lot of sex with Annabeth, Fate ruled his life, he created a life for himself, He is a half-blood, and his life was full of sorrow.

Percy's eyes burst open and they didn't even cringe at the bright light. He was lying in blue silk sheets that were draped around him like a cocoon. Did this happen to all newbie Immortals?

"Yes, does."

The familiar voice of Zeus was surprising, the fact that is was classified as familiar was kind of scary. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Zeus continued.

"This is your home, they spawn somewhere on Olympus where only you know about, unless you tell someone."

Percy got off the bed and shook his muscles awake. He got a clearer vison of what his room looked like. There were shelves and shelves of seashells. Hades, where his walls should be, there was an aquarium!

"Well, I am afraid I have to leave, and Percy,"

I glanced at him and he continued his probably planned speech.

" Try to hide as much as you can, but you do have a cabin to fill now."

Zeus popped out of the existence of Percy's home. He had a cabin to fill...HE HAD A CABIN TO FILL!

You see after the war with Kronos, the world was low on demi-gods and now the Gods that are not forever virgins or sacredly married forever had to step up their game. So, now or else Tarturus, he would have to have children with probably random women.

If someone walked into his room right then they would see a very handsome man faint and knock his head against the bed.

After Percy once again awoke, however not in the comfortable bed but on the floor. He had a dream about what he would do to the poor women he was forced to pro-create with. He wouldn't be like any of the gods, but he would shower his kids with gifts and he would give the wifes all the money they needed. Of course, if they were mistreated they could always have a place with Artemis or Hestia. Percy knew they wanted children or more children.

Yes, that is what he would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with another chapter of "Sorrowful God". I hope you enjoy and I am trying to keep the word length to five hundred. I am sorry if it is short, but I am trying to make up for that by posting chapters daily. Also, Annabeth plays a role in future chapters, but seeing how this is all about Percy, there won't be much of her. **

Women were monsters. Not all of them, but fifty percent of the time they would do something terrible, something everyone wouldn't care about and they would just blame the guy. If a woman cheated on a man and the man made her cry by yelling at her for it, he would be the bad guy, not her, him.

Artemis had never experienced what ot felt like to be a guy. Percy doubted she wanted to. Its not as if he wanted to be a woman either. However, she had no right to judge, she had girls that cheated on their boyfriends in the hunters, she had girls that killed a guy for compliminting her. But he would have to Pro-create with them, for the sake of not going to Tarturus which would suck.

He didn't realize it, but becoming a god changed his sexuality...by a lot. He had heard that Hestia was asexual and that Apollo was bisexual. Percy was Pansexual.

Honestly, it made him happy that he could learn to love again. Percy knew deep inside of him that he would never ever trust someone enough to love.

Not after what she did to him. He had heard rumors(Yes he is the god of Fate A.K.A what is going to happen to someone.) that Annabeth was pregnant with his brother. She deserved it.

She knew what she was getting into. She knew that she would get pregnant.

And she still did it. She promised me that we would be in love forever. Yet, her love was now as fake as Dolly Parton's boobs.

Percy finally had the guts to open the door and he looked around him. How the Hades did he get here? His house had landed in Ozomaville, by some sort instinct he looked around the porch trying to find some legs sticking out. Once making sure that he didn't kill a servant of Hecate, he walked off the porch.

He shrugged it off as being a "God" thing and walked around in the small neighborhood. It was an ant compared to New York, but it would do. Now looking for baby mamas.

What poor Percy didn't realize was that as the god of sex he was pratically screaming "Come and let me fuck you to everyones hormones."

Poor Percy.

**I wanted to put some of Percy's emotions into this. I hope I did it well. Review if you noticed the movie reference.**


End file.
